Townhall 9 Base Designs COC Wiki
47739440-clash-of-clans-wallpapers.jpg Wiki-background.jpg Coc-indir.png Clash-of-clans-696x358.jpg CoC Community 20160429.jpg 'Description of Site' These are new batches of base designs that I made and tested through multiple wars and friendly challenges. They were tested by Govawi specialists, and Goho Specialists and etc. for all Townhall levels. Our team grouped the best and most useful bases and posted them on this site. Feel free to use them. We don't guarantee all bases to function the way it was described because it all depends on your opponent's skills and levels. There are also multiple factors including the AI decisions because not all AI actions are permanent. Also, along with designs, we found multiple shortcuts and easier methods in the game to help improve your chances of winning every raid. Our team has also listed troops stats, spell stats, and etc. Also, keep up with our Blog for in-game updates and our website updates. Feel free to Comment. 'War Base Designs (Townhall 6-11)' The following are links to our war bases. Most bases are originally designed by our team, but some are just top rated and well thought out bases made by other players. Description will be added to describe the mechanics and the winning functions that make the base work out well. Also, we provide multiple war attacking tactics and recommended armies. townhall 6 base designs- '''maintaince ''' townhall 7 base designs- '''maintaince ''' townhall 8 base designs- '''maintaince ''' townhall 9 base designs- '' '''townhall 10 base designs- '''maintaince ''' townhall 11 base designs- '''maintaince ''' Loot Farming Bases (Townhall 6-11) The following are links to our farming bases (Dark Elixir, Equal Loot, and Gold/Dark Elixir bases). We also within this area provide armies that are recommended to be used to quickly gain loot. Most bases are originally designed by our team, but some are just top rated and well thought out bases made by other players. Descriptions will be added to describe the mechanics and the winning functions that make the base work out well. townhall 6 base designs- maintaince ''' '''townhall 7 base designs- 'maintaince '' townhall 8 base designs- maintaince ''' '''townhall 9 base designs '''townhall 10 base designs-'''maintaince ' townhall 11 base designs- 'maintaince '''' '''Trophy Pushing Bases (TownHall 7-9) The following are links to our trophy pushing bases. These bases range from townhall 7-9 only because that is the range in which most players try to push into Crystal, Masters, and Champion. Most bases are originally designed by our team, but some are just top rated and well thought out bases made by other players. We also within this area provide armies that are recomened to be used to push. Description will be added to describe the mechanics and the winning functions that make the base work out well. townhall 7 base designs townhall 8 base designs townhall 9 base designs 'Shortcuts/Tactics' Here we include multiple shortcuts to help wins in attacks increase, and many of these shortcuts cannot be found searching on the web because no one has ever bothered to post or try out these methods that actually work. This will make your day if you just discovered these shortcuts. ;) Follow this link to the page 'Troop Statistics' Just to help out and all, we provide a complete info table for all troops, heros, and spells. This will be updated throught the game and time, for every update the game Dark Barrack Troops Barrack Troops ''' '''Spell Factory Dark Spell Factory Archer Queen Barbarian King Category:Browse Category:Farming Base